I'll Stand By You
by jordangio
Summary: When Finn gets terribly sick during Kurt and Blaine's weekend alone, they have to nurse him back to health.


**I have a Tumblr woohoo: jjjjordo . tumblr . com**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. If I did, I can't even begin to imagine what would happen.**

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be the perfect weekend.<p>

Carole had dragged Burt off to visit her parents in Montana for the weekend, reluctantly leaving Finn and Kurt behind, though not after a lot of groveling, begging, and pleading on their parts. She had given them one of those pep talks that parents were so famous for about being responsible and all of that before she left, and, just like that, Burt and Carole were gone.

The plan was for Finn to go over to Rachel's on Saturday morning and return on Sunday afternoon, as Carole and Burt would be returning late Sunday night. Kurt, in return, could have Blaine over all day Saturday and Sunday. It was the perfect deal, and Kurt's stomach turned in anticipation all day Friday as he thought of what he and Blaine could do with nobody else in the house.

However, everything turned upside down come Saturday morning.

Kurt woke up at nine that morning, simply glowing. He and Blaine had planned on having Saturday morning breakfast together to start off the day right. He was going to make French toast, Blaine's favorite, and chop up some of the fresh strawberries they'd picked the day before to fix with it. He had made a fruit salad the night before, and Blaine had promised he'd make his allegedly world-famous omelets when he arrived.

But as soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs, fully dressed, he heard moaning. His eyes widened as he spotted Finn curled up on the couch, hogging his legs. Kurt rushed to his stepbrother's side, kneeling down next to the couch and putting a hand on his forehead.

"Finn, are you okay?" he asked softly, trying to determine whether or not Finn had a fever. His forehead was scorching.

"I feel like crap." Finn moaned, shivering a bit under Kurt's cool touch, though he was sweating like crazy.

"Finn, I think you might have a fever." Kurt said, biting his lip, "I'm going to get the thermometer, I'll be right back."

Just then, the doorbell rang and Kurt jumped a bit. He ran to answer it and flung the door open to see Blaine standing on the porch and grinning at him suggestively. Before Kurt could say anything, Blaine cupped his face and brought their mouths together, kissing him deeply. Kurt forgot where he was for a second and, after the initial shock that still came with every kiss Blaine planted on his lips wore a bit, he kissed back.

"Kurt?" Finn moaned from the sofa, and the two broke away.

"He's still here?" Blaine whispered harshly, blushing a bit.

"Well, um," Kurt said, rubbing his neck, "I think he has a fever. I'm going to take his temperature and check, but it looks pretty bad."

"Oh," Blaine said, nodding and looking pretty disappointed, "I gotcha. So I guess we'll have company today then?"

"We'll be fine," Kurt assured, stepping back so that Blaine could come in and shutting the front door behind him, "I'll give him some medicine and he'll go right to sleep, and then we'll have the rest of the day to ourselves."

He wagged his eyebrows suggestively, and Blaine pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>"Finn has had a hot bowl of soup and some medicine, and he's snug in his bed, so that means it's breakfast time!" Kurt said, the relief heavy in his voice as he entered the kitchen.<p>

He and Blaine got right to work then. Kurt started the French toast as Blaine worked right next to him, chopping up vegetables for the omelets. They danced around each other as they prepared breakfast, lovely smells wafting around them and the sound of Lady Gaga pounding out of the speaker system in the kitchen. Kurt sang along enthusiastically, and Blaine laughed and flicked a pinch of cinnamon at him before wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and kissing his neck softly. They remained like that for a while, Kurt flipping over the French toast and Blaine holding him. It was the simplest of gestures, but it made Kurt feel protected and warm. It was nice.

By the time they were done, there were plates of delicious looking food on the counter and a mountain of dishes in the sink that neither boy had the desire to clean. They sat down at the counter itself, using the barstools that they often sat at while they did their homework, their fingers entwined and knees touching. However, right as they were about to dig in, they heard a voice.

"That looks awesome! Where's my plate?"

Kurt and Blaine whipped around to see Finn smiling weakly, a blanket around his shoulders. Blaine was trying to hold back a grin, and Kurt was fuming.

"Finn, I already made you soup. I thought you were asleep?" he said through clenched teeth.

"I was," Finn said, shrugging, "But I guess I smelled all of this in my sleep and my stomach kind of woke me up."

"Well, this is kind of for Blaine and I." Kurt snapped, narrowing his eyes at Finn.

"There's plenty of food to go around," Blaine said, putting a hand on Kurt's arm to stop him from interjecting, "Go ahead and make yourself a plate, Finn. We already put the omelet stuff away, so French toast and fruit salad will have to do, I hope that's okay?"

"That's awesome!" Finn said, grinning as he rushed to the cabinet to grab a plate, quickly filling it up with about half of the food Kurt and Blaine had made.

Kurt watched in horror as he waltzed over to the living room and plopped down on the couch. He turned on the television and flipped channels until he found some game and blared the volume.

"Kurt, it's fine." Blaine said as he put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Just ignore him; he'll go to sleep eventually."

* * *

><p>Finn, in fact, did <em>not<em> go to sleep eventually. Once he was done, he did offer to do the dishes, but after that, when Kurt and Blaine snuggled up to watch a movie, he insisted on watching it with them, even if it was _The Sound of Music_. To top it all off, when Kurt and Blaine settled down on the couch together, spreading out so that Finn would have to sit in the chair instead, Finn just shoved Kurt's legs aside and plopped right down as if this were a group thing. Kurt was about ready to jump him, but Blaine held him close, restraining him.

It wasn't long before Finn fell asleep, though. The movie had barely started. Slowly and slyly, Blaine reached for the remote and turned off the television. Kurt gave him a curious look, and Blaine just wagged his eyebrows. Kurt broke into a devilish grin, and the two carefully got off the couch, making sure not to disturb Finn. They crept out of the living room and up the stairs, quietly closing Kurt's bedroom door behind them.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Kurt said, sighing as he grinned at Blaine.

"I sure do like to hear it." Blaine said, smirking goofily. Kurt just shook his head and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

He kissed him softly and cautiously at first, but both boys were blatantly aware that there was a bed in the room, and soon put that to use. Before long, Blaine was straddling Kurt, who was lying down and pressing sloppy kisses to Blaine's neck, with the occasional nibble. They hadn't done this in a while, having never found time where they could just be _alone_, and they both got a little caught in the moment. Kurt tugged at the bottom of Blaine's shirt, and he swiftly slipped it off before ducking back down to kiss Kurt, who threw his arms around his boyfriend's back, caressing his warm skin. Blaine shivered, and Kurt smiled against his lips. Blaine then moved to Kurt's neck, making a mark right under his jaw. Kurt moaned in approval, moving his hands up to Blaine's hair to knot his fingers in it.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God."

Kurt and Blaine both froze and turned their heads to look at the doorway, where Finn was standing and covering his eyes. Blaine quickly rolled off of Kurt and, in his haste, off the bed.

"Finn," Kurt said through gritted teeth, blushing madly in embarrassment, "I thought you were asleep."

"I was," Finn said, slowly uncovering his eyes, "But then I heard moaning and came upstairs to see what it was. You guys are _really_ loud, you know."

Kurt blushed madly and covered his face with his hands. "Just go away, Finn."

"Okay…but can you guys, like, not be as loud, please?" Finn said, not moving.

"Finn," Kurt hissed. He bolted away.

"I can't believe that we were _that_ loud. Nothing wakes Finn up." Kurt groaned, his face still red. Blaie got up from the floor, grinning. He moved to sit next to Kurt on the bed, and threw an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder.

"It's fine, Kurt, don't stress about it. It wasn't _that _bad…trust me, it could have been worse." he said soothingly, rubbing Kurt's arm.

"Next time, we're staying at your house." Kurt grumbled, burying his face in Blaine's neck.


End file.
